As Long As You're Mine
by hufflepuff-appreciation
Summary: Neville and Luna have feelings for eachother, they just don't know it yet, follow them on their journey as they discover new things about themselves and eachother, and how their love will be put to the test
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that I promise I shall finish even if it kills me. I own nothing everything belongs to J.

Luna sat on top of her roof, her father didn't know that she had access to their rooftop, she sat there most nights, sometimes she'd paint, other times she'd read, but every night she'd go to her bed and cuddle up in a Gryffindor cardigan. It was almost September the 1st, Luna was excited about school but she also had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, sometimes if she thought of the group of Slytherin boys that seemed to pick on her the most the dread in her stomach would work it's way up to her lungs and then she would have to sit in her room for a while, if she thought of the girls in her dormitory the panic would rise up from her lungs up to her throat, she would run up to her roof gasping for air, silently sobbing, trying to breathe. Most of the time she thought of her friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. She liked Neville the most. When Luna was with Neville she felt safe, as though nothing could hurt her. She climbed down into her room and fell onto the big duvet and multicoloured pillows in the Gryffindor cardigan and dreamt of the coming months where she could spend most if her waking hours with Neville

It was four in the morning when Neville woke up, gasping for air with sweat rolling down his back, he'd been dreaming about Luna, to begin with at least, they'd been sitting by the black lake, just talking about anything, that's what he liked best about Luna, she didn't pry, it was almost as if she sensed that he didn't like talking about that particular subject. Anyway, they were talking and all of a sudden Luna leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder, he lay down on his back and she continued to rest her head on his shoulder and cuddle into his side, she started drawing patterns on his chest, it was perfect, all of a sudden there was a cracking coming from the forbidden forest, six deatheaters came from the trees and ripped Luna away from him. The dream ended there. Neville sat on his bed shaking, he hoped he hadn't yelled out during the dream and woken his grandmother. He leaned over and grabbed the Ravenclaw scarf Luna had knitted herself, it still smelt like her, she smelt like log fires and rain, it was a smell Neville associated with love, he just wasn't sure whether he felt the right way, he'd just have to see tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The way to platform 9 3/4 was muscle memory for Luna, after a quick detour to the toilet she was well on her way to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Everyone had to come back to complete their seventh year, that meant that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were definitely coming back, she had agreed to meet Neville just a little way away from the other side of Platform 9 3/4. She skipped to up to the wall stopping her trolley just before it took the chilly plunge to the magical platform, looking both ways for any muggles she took several large steps and before she knew it a familiar coldness crept over her body. All of a sudden the dread rose straight up to her throat, closing it off, she couldn't breathe, the panic made her cry out in the dark, she kept moving forward until the warmth enveloped her in a hug, she shuffled into the corner, desperately gulping for air as a familiar face bounded toward her.

Neville had been waiting for a couple of hours, he had left early to sit for a while, clearing his head before the busy bustle of crying mothers and smiling fathers arrived.

He loved Luna. The battle made him realise this, it had been three months give or take a few days, he remembered how it had been. It was dark, the only light had been the brightly coloured curses and hexes that had been flung around, he had been watching Luna; despite being an excellent witch she had the tendency to be careless and not defend all her angles. He made sure anyone who tried to take advantage was taken down. Painfully. Suddenly he turned around and she wasn't there. He panicked. He saw Ginny fighting a masked deatheater, he was on his knees writhing in pain. She had a look in her eye that he'd only seen once before, when they took Luna. Ginny finished the guy off and swung round when Neville called, her hair flipped around with her, slightly mad in the drizzle. She reminded him of Boudicca, the famous Celt; Ginny was the definition of Gryffindor.

"Where's Luna?" He yelled over the screams of curses whipping about his ears, Ginny shrugged with lingering look of fear in her eyes. Putting on a brave face was what Ginny did best, well I suppose that's what she's learnt to do when being in love with Harry Potter.

He rushed around with panic slopping side to side in his stomach, with every corner he took he feared he would find her dead body there with those beautiful eyes that shone like unicorn blood staring back at him now a dull silver. He looked everywhere inside, up, down, in and out of rooms. Panting he stumbled outside, narrowly avoiding a crucio, he saw a mess of dirty blonde curls and orange dungarees, brightly coloured sparks came streaming out of her wand, it was beautiful watching Luna fight, almost mesmerising, he loved the way she subtly frowned every time she cast a particularly difficult spell. When he got closer he understood why she was out here in the early morning frost. The Thestrals. She was defending the animals she loved so much, he didn't understand why some deatheaters were so keen on the Thestrals. He figured it out too late again. Everything went eerily silent for a minute.

"LUNA!" He screamed at her while it was quiet "WATC-"

It was too late a deatheater had appeared instantaneously grabbed her by the waist and dissapperated.

Neville woke with a start, he could feel the sweat beneath his muggle clothes, the knitted Ravenclaw around his neck a sign of comfort, that dream had been the worst by far, he felt as though he had been there doing it all over again. People had started coming through in a steady stream now. Neville kept his eyes fixed on the wall. At quarter to eleven Neville's grandmother, Augusta, tottered through the wall, she used her "hawk sight" as Neville had called it behind her back to locate him. They talked for ten minutes and then Neville remembered to check on the wall, as if by magic Luna had appeared, though something was wrong, she looked distressed. There were very obvious tear trying to spill desperately down her cheeks, some clung to her eyelashes. Neville's heart dropped to his stomach, he couldn't bear to see her in pain, he quickly ran over to her as she slid down a wall, trying desperately to compose herself.

"What's wrong?" He asked, very gently he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"It's nothing" she replied, fiddling with her fingers as she did when she was nervous, Luna only really got nervous if she was lying to someone she cared about "the sensation of the wall has always freaked me out and my hay fever kicked in as soon as I got out of bed this morning" Neville narrowed his eyes at her, he could tell something wasn't right. He stood up, dusted off his jeans and held his hands out to help Luna up,

"We'd better get on the train and find the others" Neville said with a smile, handing Luna a tissue to dry her eyes with, it was only then when she reached out to link arms with him did he realise that Luna was wearing his cardigan. He looped his arm around Luna's and helped get her stuff on the train, once they had done that they set off to find everyone else.


End file.
